


Kotikaranteeni

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arkinen höpöily, Corona - Freeform, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Raapale, Suomi | Finnish, safe house
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry ja Draco ovat auroripartnereita mutta myös pariskunta siviilissä. Nyt he ovat joutuneet karanteeniin korona-epäilyn vuoksi.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Kotikaranteeni

**Author's Note:**

> Korona jyllää maailmalla ja aiheuttaa kaikenlaista ahdistusta ja epätietoisuutta. Kirjoitin tämän pienen palan purkaakseni omaa ahdistustani ja mietteitäni, jos kotiaresti osuisi omalle kohdalle. Tosin aika höpöä tämä on ;D

”Tämä on aivan tyhmää”, Draco marisi ja asteli tuohtuneena edes takaisin pienessä olohuoneessa.  
”Minä tiedän, mutta meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja”, Harry sanoi ehkä kymmenennen kerran. ”Tämä on ministeriön määräys ja meidän on noudatettava sitä, itsemme ja muiden turvallisuuden vuoksi.”  
  
”Niin mutta ei ole _meidän_ syy, että jouduimme työkomennukselle Pohjois-Italiaan, joten silloin ei ole myöskään meidän syy, että joudumme karanteeniin”, Draco valitti.  
”Tiedän, mutta tilanne on nyt vain tämä”, Harry huokaisi raskaasti, tuntui turhalta jauhaa taas samaa asiaa.  
  
”Eniten minua harmittaa, etten pääse Pansyn syntymäpäiville”, Draco mutristi suutaan ja heittäytyi nojatuoliin.  
”Tiedän”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta ethän sinä myöskään tahdo tartuttaa häntä tai muita _jos_ olet taudinkantaja?”  
”En tietenkään”, Draco mulkaisi Harrya vihaisesti. ”En minä nyt täysin edesvastuuton ole.”  
”Joten siksi meidän on pysyttävä täällä, ymmärräthän”, Harry sanoi mahdollisimman lempeästi.  
”Ymmärrän”, Draco huokaisi, ”mutta silti se on tyhmää.”  
”Tiedän”, Harry huokaisi.  
  
He istuivat hiljaa ja katselivat ulos lumotusta ikkunasta. Asunto sijaitsi jossain päin Cornwallia ja oli yksi taikaministeriön turvataloista. Nyt se sai toimia Harryn ja Dracon kotikaranteeniasumuksena. Äsken saapunut pöllö oli määrännyt heidät pysymään siellä vähintään kaksi viikkoa, niin että nähtäisi, kantaisivatko he COVID-19 virusta.  
  
”Asiaa voi kyllä ajatella positiivisestikin”, Harry sanoi hitaasti ja vilkaisi Dracoa, joka mökötti edelleen. ”Meillä on nyt kaksi kokonaista viikkoa aikaa olla aivan _kahdestaan_. Kukaan ei keskeytä meitä, tämä talo antaa meille kaiken mitä keksimme pyytää enkä minä tunne oloani kovin sairaaksi.”  
  
Dracon silmissä välkähti kiinnostus.  
  
”Joten”, Harry jatkoi ja nousi verkalleen ylös, ”lähdetäänkö tarkistamaan, minkälainen makuuhuone tässä paikassa on?”  
  
Dracoa ei tarvinnut kehottaa toista kertaa.  
  



End file.
